Just Because
by aurlyza
Summary: Sometimes you really don't need sweet, sappy words to bare what is inside of you.


**Pairing:** Draco/Harry **Rating:** T **Genre:** Romance **Length:** Maybe two or three parts **Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys. Sigh! **A/N:** Some familiar scenes from the books but of course shamelessly distorted to suit my overactive imagination ^^

**Storyline**

Sometimes you really don't need sweet, sappy words to bare what is inside of you.

* * *

**Just Because**

When Draco saw the boy at Madam Malkin's, he was practically under the impression the boy was something the cat had dragged in. Merlin, he had never seen such a bedraggled creature before in his life. Ingloriously tousled hair, ill-fitted glasses not forgetting those over-sized clothes hanging onto his pint-sized form _ala_ rags and the list could go on till next year.

The boy however wasn't entirely that unfortunate looking. He had healthy-looking skin, a most unique scar taking the shape of a lightning-bolt peeking underneath his untidy fringe, a nose bridge that stood just right and shapely mouth.

And overly bright green eyes.

The way the boy was gawking at everyone and everything in the shop had made Draco shudder with disdain. What a bumpkin, he inwardly sneered. Still, the boy cut an intriguing presence in his mind and Draco did something he didn't ordinarily do to the likes of the mangy boy, he initiated a chat.

"Hogwarts too?"

"Yes."

Alas, being an upper-class pompous brat, he only managed to piss the boy off.

"…..I heard he's a sort of savage… tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant."

Not that Draco had any problems with that. He was at the age whereby annoying people just so happened to be a favourite past-time. A gleeful promise was duly reached that moving forward, agitating the dark haired boy was going to sit on his topmost agenda.

It looked like his future Hogwarts years could prove to be more fun than Durmstrang after all.

_**DRARRY**_

Harry was silently seething at Draco Malfoy. He still hadn't forgotten that day at the robe shop when Draco talked rots about dear Hagrid. The boy had the potentials of a bully, he quickly decided, just like his cousin Dudley.

The only distinguishing factor was that Draco looked all sleek like a royal cat, while his cousin Dudley could pass as a stranded elephant any day. Draco had the palest skin he had ever seen and his eyes were the lightest shade of grey that was brimming with shrewd but enviable intelligence. His blond hair was almost white and the strands positively gleamed, blending annoyingly well with his pointy chin.

"… all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

Such a waste, Harry couldn't believe that someone who looked so harmless could be so nasty. The way Draco was insulting his new friend Ron had annoyed him to no end.

"You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, Potter, I can help you there."

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."

Draco's pale cheeks became slightly pink after the brush-off and Harry immediately felt uncomfortably wicked.

He had that lingering feeling his Hogwarts days were going to be _really_ eventful when Draco prized him that lingering, promising stare of vengeful mischief.

_**DRARRY**_

"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad… His hair is as dark as a blackboard. I wish he was mine, he's really divine, The hero who conquered the Dark Lord…"

The way Harry's face, ears neck and every inch of his sighted skin had blotched from pink to red to purple was really worth his trouble staying up all night to compose the lyric for the valentine song, Draco cheered as he broke out into gleeful cackles.

"I don't think he likes your Valentine present!" Draco hooted to the youngest Weasely, sneering with satisfaction when she scampered off from the corridor, eyes wet with embarrassment.

"Leave her alone!" Harry snapped as he sauntered off, his springy black head stuck high.

The Slytherin was never the sort to be dismissed at random and so he tottered after the glowering Gryffindor, effortlessly matching Harry's hurried but short steps due to his shorter limbs which ended up with them walking side by side.

"Oh?" he asked, plastering on his most angelic smile when Harry stole him an exasperated scowl. "Did I make girlfriend cry, Potter?"

"Ginny is NOT my girlfriend!" Harry gritted and then his green eyes went blink-blink and Draco swore he could literally see a light bulb of inspiration inside Harry's limited brains before he heard him speak again. "Just so you know, Malfoy, I'm disappointed with your effort, you should've wasted that horrific Valentine on Parkinson instead."

Draco's mouth went agape as Harry left him standing there rooted to the spot. The Gryffindor's sparkling laughter rang throughout the now deserted corridor.

That night saw Draco tossing and turning on his bed in the cold Slytherin dungeon, still puzzling behind the meaning of Harry's comeback speech.

Then he broke out laughing.

"Shut it, Draco!" Blaise hissed. "You've been babbling on and on about Potter for almost an hour already."

Eh?

Draco bit his tongue and clamped his mouth shut. He wasn't even aware that he was thinking out loud.

_**DRARRY**_

Draco's high pitched howl nearly brought the undesired effect of Harry falling flat onto the ground in the Forbidden Forest even though no one was there to shove his upright standing post.

"I'm dying!" Draco croaked.

Harry's growing panic rendered a violent shudder out of him and then he hastily looked left and right. Good, no one caught his act, he thought. It was of marked importance to preserve the rule of unspoken protocol that Slytherins and Gryffindors were to remain passionately hostile at all times.

Not long after Harry was clenching his fist tightly to stop from quaking again when he saw a long, deep gash on Draco's arm; blood trailing the grass as Hagrid bundled the whining Slytherin into his large arms and ran toward the castle.

"You think he'll be all right?" Hermione sounded nervously next to him.

"Course he will," Harry shrugged. "You know how Malfoy is, Hermione, he's making a ruckus out of nothing."

"Trust Malfoy to spoil Hagrid's first class," Ron muttered. "Poor Hagrid, I bet Malfoy is now busy writing a lengthy complain in his crafty head to owl to his father."

Harry was sure Draco was already busy at task doing just that.

The same evening during dinner found a jittery looking Harry eyeing the Slytherin table, trying in vain to catch snippets of Pansy and Blaise's loud conversation. He felt torn. He was very fond of Hagrid and certainly didn't want to see him booted out from the school.

On the other hand, he was really anxious about Draco's condition, Harry sighed, bypassing the sumptuous treacle tart. Even his favourite pumpkin juice tasted like wash water. It was disturbingly weird not seeing Draco smirking and sneering at him.

_Oh this is so maddening_, Harry groused, that prat had better be okay.

Less than a minute later the Gryffindor's curly, sooty lashes were seen fluttering rather rapidly. Then his head began bobbing left and right rather comically, apparently unaware of a pair of bemused eyes studying him, so drowned was he in his own thoughts.

Was he actually worried about Draco, Harry mused. No, he would be worried about anyone, not only Draco, especially Draco the world class prat.

Still, maybe Hippogriffs weren't suitable to bring into their classes after all, Harry concluded with another deep drawn out sigh before scratching his head, mystified as to why Hermione was giggling for no rhyme or reason.

_**DRARRY**_

Draco's heart lurched to his throat when the Horntail sprayed Harry with its flames, he breathed when Harry missed being roasted alive, but wasn't fast enough to swallow in a series of loud gasps when the dragon's scaly tail made a vengeful whip at Harry, shredding his robes and nearly sending the Gryffindor off his broom.

"What's the matter?" Pansy asked curiously. "Please don't tell me you're worried about Potter."

"Damn it, looks like he's really going to get that egg," Draco responded automatically, face crestfallen as he fibbed on. "I had my bet on Diggory, gonna lose some serious gold here."

Pansy nodded approvingly, her hard mouth twisting into a sneer.

As the Gryffindor champion swerved this way and that way to manipulate the vicious Horntail, Draco's lips were moving just as erratically, uttering out verses and verses of silent prayers to the heavens.

_Just go steal the bloody egg and get out of there you stupid prat_, Draco nagged silently later on with his eyes closed.

Blaise nudged him. "Why aren't you getting this?"

Draco yawned. "Wake me when it's over."

"Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg!"

At Bagman's booming voice and the crowd's deafening roar, Draco's eyes fluttered open, his mouth involuntarily twitched into a split second grin before he checked himself.

Unknown to the elated blond Slytherin, someone seated close by was silently laughing at his antics.

_**DRARRY**_

The trip to the boys' bathroom seemed to stretch several miles despite of it being just there before him. Harry fervently hoped the other DA members managed to make the slip. A few steps more, just a few steps… and then he was kissing the gravelly floor.

Someone had hexed him.

"Hah!' Draco was heard yelling in glee. 'Hey, Professor - PROFESSOR! I've got one!'

Umbridge came bustling, wearing a delighted smile at the sight of Harry sprawling flat.

"Excellent, Draco!" she cried. "Up you go, Potter!'

Harry sprung to his feet, glaring mutinously at the pair of them. Merlin, he had never seen so much joy on Umbridge's toad face before. She clamped his arm in a vice-like grip, her pink polished nails digging painfully into his skin and rewarded Draco a beacon-like beam.

"Come on, Potter," Umbridge ordered, ushering him away. "My, my, won't Dumbledore be disappointed…"

Draco grinned widely, teeth and all, that stupid prat, Harry cursed, how he would love to sock Draco's pointy jaw just to wipe that grin off his face.

Then, just as Umbridge was dragging him away from the humiliating scene, his arm brushed against Draco's and they both simultaneously turned.

Draco's smug expression morphed into a deep frown but not a contemptuous one.

"Stop being so stubborn, Potter," Draco hissed when their eyes met.

Not having the opportunity to hiss back because toad-faced Umbridge was raring to present her winning haul to Dumbledore, Harry dragged his feet onward. Before they stomped down the stairs, he turned his head back and just in time he caught Draco smack his blond head on the rough castle wall. Worry warts was written clearly all over his pale face.

Annoyance, frustration, any negative feel was what should rightfully be drenching his emotion right now. Draco had landed him into a tight spot of serious trouble. Yet what came by threw him off completely. It was the birthing of something warm, the warmth clawed deep into his chest, determined to remain there.

"Still smiling, Potter?" Umbridge crooned in her sweet, poisonous voice. "Love being expelled eh…"

Startled, Harry rearranged the smile that had stretched wide across his face into a scowl.

_**DRARRY**_

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Harry landed spectacularly onto the cabin floor, his Invisibility Cloak conveniently trapped beneath his stiffened pose.

"You insult my intelligence, Potter," Draco mocked. "You think I don't know you've been trailing me at Borgin and Burke?"

Harry merely gazed helplessly back because obviously that was all the fallen hero could do, Draco sneered. The gaze unexpectedly did not amount into a glare. Harry simply stared at him and... sympathy, yes it was sympathy riding the stare.

Something inside Draco broke and inevitably a rush of anger broke in, real anger, an anger he had never once harboured towards his rival before and it leveled into a peak. His foot had moved even before he realised it and landed squarely onto Harry's nose with a sickening crunch.

Blood oozed everywhere.

"That's for my father, Potter," Draco spat, now furious at himself, at his doomed fate rather than Harry. "Get off my case or next time I won't be this gentle on you."

He snapped the cloak out from under Harry's immobilized body and draped it over him.

"There are just…" Draco started haltingly, hating the way his voice had cracked into a whisper. "Some things that even you cannot fix, Harry."

When he left the compartment he could sense Harry's bright green eyes drilling holes behind his head.

And Draco had that sinking notion he was leaving a significant part of him behind.

_**DRARRY**_

Slughorn's party was growing alarmingly boring had Draco not gate-crashed in, Harry thought as he slipped on his Invisibility Cloak. Careful not to alert the brooding Slytherin and Snape, he kept his distance as he shadowed them.

Something struck him as odd suddenly. It puzzled him why Draco didn't just snag the cloak from him when he had the chance and keep it for himself.

"Let me help you, Draco!"

Snape's hushed voice pulled Harry's attention back into focus.

"No! I've got to do it, I've got to redeem Father's blunders, don't you see, Mother and me will be in danger if I don't do it myself!"

The dim stairway leading towards the dungeon was cold, yet Harry found himself breaking into a sweat._ Do what_, he asked silently.

"I made an unbreakable promise to your mother, Draco…" Snape pestered lowly. "At least tell me your plans…"

"It's coming through, Sev, I've already…" Draco intoned just as softly and Harry wished he didn't have his squeaky trainers on or otherwise he could just creep right up behind them and listen to his heart's content. "If only Harry would get off my back I could…"

Harry praised Lady Luck, if she even existed that was, for her intervention to make Snape stall in his track and adopt his normal tone. They were now at the dungeon's entrance. "What did you just say?"

"Harry won't let me out of his sight and the prat really is getting on my nerves…"

"Since when has Potter become Harry to you?"

If not for the two torches hanging on each side of the passageway, Harry wouldn't have seen Draco's pale cheeks turned the colour of Hogwarts Express.

"Since when has that been a crime?" Draco asked back testily.

Snape's lips twitched into a knowing kind of smile, a real one nonetheless, which in Harry's opinion looked rather misplaced, considering the fact that Snape's smiles were always infused with nasty promises.

"Oh go away, Severus!"

Clearly the smile seemed to irk Draco big time.

"None of my business I see," Snape responded silkily as they picked up their steps and disappeared into the cold dungeon.

Harry resisted the massive urge to trail them and instead made his way back to the party. No prize guessing who had allotted Draco the unnamed task. It had to be highly dangerous, if not, Narcissa wouldn't have gone through such an extent of asking Snape to make that promise of no return.

And then his thoughts digressed into another matter altogether.

It was something totally out of context and certainly not crucial even if it were to be forgotten.

_Let it go_, Harry told himself firmly. He had bigger issues to worry about.

It was most annoying. His mind clearly had no intention, for that moment at least, to obey his command to figure out Draco's foul mission. Rather, Harry found himself busy attempting to decipher why Draco was flushing so hard. Not that it slipped his mind that Draco had indeed used his first name in the train compartment…

"Where have you been, Harry?"

Luna practically made him jump. "Luna, is it so wrong for someone you're not even friends with to call you by your first name?" Harry blurted.

"Is it Malfoy?" Luna asked seriously.

"How did you know?" Harry responded and then instantly regretted when Luna tossed him the same knowing smile Snape had given to Draco. It gave him the feeling that his hand was stuck in a cookie jar while stealing the cookie. It wasn't helping much that the heat creeping on his face told him he was flushing hard. Just like Draco. "Oh forget it."

Luna curled her bangles clad arm into his only to lead him out again from the din. "I've seen it you know," she continued breezily. "The way you secretly stared at each other when you both think no one was looking and…"

"Harry! Luna! Hide me from that disgusting, groping prat!"

Bumping into a highly flustered Hermione thus brought the topic into hiatus. However Luna had continued beaming him those annoying smiles as they bundled Hermione up with his cloak just to hide her from McLaren.

That night, it was Draco's pale and sunken face, his soft, broken voice and the pain clouding his pale grey eyes that had dominated the sight of Harry's mind before he dozed off into a fitful sleep.

_**DRARRY**_

Once the dam was broken, the tears kept coming like a leaking pipe. How could he not cry? His life, and the burden of bearing his mother's safety depended on him, Draco wept. There was no one worthy of his trust.

He had never felt so trapped before.

"Don't cry…" Mytle begged.

The irony of it, Draco reflected bitterly, a weeping, helpless ghost consoling a weeping, helpless human. Enough was enough, he decided as he looked up into the mirror to survey his hollowed, sunken eyes and…

Harry was standing right there behind him.

White hot fury exploded, furious and ashamed at being caught at his most vulnerable state, Draco whirled around with a speed that could put time to shame.

"Incendio!"

The curse raced past his lips, outweighing all reasoning he had, if he still had any that was. All he could see was red, all he could think of was to hurt Harry, his sorry state was due to Harry.

"Ahhhh!" Harry yelled as he darted sideways and then slipped, landing on the wet tiled floor with a loud thud, flat on his back, narrowly missing the curse but not entirely. The flames had singed some of his wiry hair. "What are you doing?!"

"No! No! Stop it!" screamed Moaning Myrtle.

Draco raised his wand another time and that sent Harry rolling just to avoid being blasted. The awry curse hit the cistern behind him and water poured all over the bathroom. It infuriated him that even while he was bearing down on Harry who was trying hard to get onto his feet, the floor was too slippery, Harry still had not attempted to use his wand against him.

"Don't, Malfoy… don't…"

"CRUC.."

"Sectumsempra…"

Harry's counterattack, even though almost went unheard, had Draco sprawling onto the water clogged floor with a loud splash. It felt like a sword had just run through his chest.

"No…" Harry tossed his wand away and sank onto his knees next to him. "Gods… I didn't mean it… I didn't know… Draco…"

Shaking and gasping with pain and growing weaker by the second, Draco's rage ebbed away. How could he be angry still, not when he knew he was the one who let slip his control first, not when he saw the unrehearsed dampness rapidly making its entrance into Harry's equally shadowed looking eyes.

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!"

Panic seized him. If someone were to find them here Harry would be in for it, Draco thought as he tried to hang onto his consciousness, not missing the fact that Harry was now openly tearing, sobbing more like. Harry's fingers, now entwined with his on his blood-soaked chest were stone cold, even colder than his.

"Go… just go..." Draco croaked hoarsely. "Snape…"

"No, I'm staying here with you…" Harry shook his head stubbornly. "No matter what, I'm staying…"

What could be odder other than engage in a staring battle right now with someone everyone proclaimed to be his arch-nemesis, Draco thought dazedly, his mouth almost ghosting into a smile when Harry sniffed noisily away.

No, that oddity was overridden; Draco acknowledged silently, currently he had the sensation of floating on air. An emotion bearing an intensity so explicitly deep was blooming right there in his chest, numbing the pain by the degrees.

"I'm sorry, Draco…"

That was the second time Draco heard Harry calling his name and eventually he gave up fighting the need to smile. Whatever this odd moment was supposed to entail, he doubted he could ever undo this memory for as long as he lived, if he lived long enough. The memory of how Harry was smiling back at him, a simple, uncomplicated and teary smile as Harry clung on to their adjoined hands even tighter still…

"POTTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"It's not his fau…"

The Slytherin fainted.

_**DRARRY**_

"I can help you, Draco, you are better than this, my boy…"

Immobilised under Dumbledore's spell and buried in his Invisibility cloak, Harry had never felt more useless before. Try as he might he couldn't get his tongue to move.

"I have no option," Draco cried miserably. "If I don't kill you he'll kill me and Mother… No one is watching my back, Professor…"

It was too devastating.

If Draco killed Dumbledore… No, if he wanted to he could have Avada Kedvra Dumbledore the minute he disarmed him.

"Draco, listen child, listen to your heart, close your tired eyes …"

Dumbledore's quiet plea was unnaturally compelling. Had Harry been able to move his eyelids, his eyes would have shuttered close too, just like Draco's. Under the beam of the cresting moon, Harry's gaze locked onto Draco's gaunt form. Draco's tortured expression had visibly relaxed when his eyes, no longer wet, sprung back up into focus and inevitably Harry saw him lower his wand a fraction…

But suddenly the tower door burst open and Draco was shoved out of the way as another figure breezed in, his greasy face bathed with a deeply ingrained loathing as he drew out his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry's distressing state of paralysis snapped free.

"NO!"

Snape was faster and Harry found himself immobilised for the second time. It was only after the murderer and the shock-stricken Draco exited the tower did realisation kicked in.

As Dumbledore tumbled to meet death's calling, Draco was yelling out a blood curdling yell of terror as well.

Harry no longer cared which side of the war Draco was in.

Because somehow he knew, perhaps had known it all along that Draco's heart was always etched at the right place.

That was more than enough for Harry.

_...to be continued..._

* * *

Pssssstttt... Feedbacks will very much appreciated ^_^


End file.
